


Reverse

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non esiste alcuna ferita che il tempo non possa sanare.
Nemmeno il più doloroso e indimenticabile dei tradimenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

Fictional Dream © 2006 (17 ottobre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/136/reverse)).

*****

Una delle condizioni fondamentali per vivere la vita senza paura – per illudersi anzi esista un tempo solo, e quello sia sempre un futuro migliore delle ore che hai davanti – è costruirsi una fitta rete di omissioni e studiati inganni della memoria, funzionali a eludere le consapevolezze peggiori.  
Tetsuya Ogawa ne era consapevole, perché non vedi il tuo gruppo precipitare nel baratro, salvo resuscitarlo e farne un’icona mondiale, se non hai la disciplina interiore del samurai e dello stronzo. Anche quello, certo, perché fare il leader implica piegare la propria coscienza a una serie di compromessi in cui la pietà non è sempre contemplata.  
tetsu conosceva pure la legge non scritta per cui i vincenti, quelli che vanno avanti malgrado tutto, non si fermano a piangersi addosso e anzi stringono i pugni e procedono a brutto muso, sono pure quelli che alla fine, se non è proprio vero raccolgano disprezzo, senz’altro non piacciono a nessuno, ma aveva da tempo rinunciato a quella piccola vanità, dicendosi che comunque non era importante. Nella massa delle voci urlanti, prima o poi, ci sarebbe stato anche qualcuno in grado di afferrare la verità, non meno di quanto c’era chi sapeva riconoscere la linea del basso oltre i vocalizzi della voce più bella del Giappone e gli arpeggi di Kitamura.  
tetsu si era sempre considerato più fortunato che non competitivo, non per modestia, né per superstizione, ma perché fare il leader implicava misurare in concreto le capacità di ciascuno e, per quanto pure si fidasse del proprio talento e del proprio istinto, sapeva anche dove si collocasse davvero la soglia del sogno e dell’eccellenza. Non era lontana dalla sua portata, certo, ma non gli apparteneva. Per questo Tetsuya rammentava con altrettanto nitore l’unico momento della propria esistenza in cui aveva temuto davvero di veder sfumare un sogno.  
Era accaduto nell’orribile primavera del novantasette, quando, seduto sul brutto divanetto di uno studio di registrazione ormai silenzioso e deserto, haido – che pareva poi lo specchio vivente (per quanto fosse legittimo descriverlo in quei termini) di una simile devastazione– gli aveva sussurrato: “Mi dispiace, Tetchan. Non me la sento più.”   
E tetsu non aveva avuto bisogno di incalzarlo con domande inopportune, per capire cosa gli dolesse e quale fosse in concreto il limite che ora opponeva; non aveva più il coraggio di andare avanti con un gruppo che non era solo la somma di quattro deficienti e quattro amici, ma anche di ricordi che non avrebbe più seppellito.  
E le memorie indimenticabili – soprattutto se troppo luminose e calde – sono come l’inevitabile corruzione del fiore più bello o un cadavere putrescente; sono un lezzo ammorbante che devasta il presente e annulla il futuro _.  
_ Per questo, senza essere mai stato davvero in grado di dimenticare, tetsu sapeva all’occorrenza _non ricordare_ ; era quel che rendeva la misura della distanza profonda tra il suo cuore e quello di haido. Era quanto spiegava perché alla fine Takarai non l’avesse abbandonato: gli aveva offerto un guscio sterile in cui nascondersi e proteggersi proprio dal ricordo.  
Di quella brutta primavera, di un’estate ch’era stata quasi peggio ancora, di un esilio coatto, di ansie soffocate e lacrime nascoste, tetsu ricordava alla perfezione anche qualcosa che non avrebbe mai diviso con nessuno che fosse diverso dal ragazzo appannato di tante mattine nello specchio: la nostalgia. Era quasi se la perfetta e solida unità del suo ego si fosse scissa davanti all’inevitabile; c’era un Tetsuya Ogawa, leader dei Laruku, obbligato a un ruolo pubblico e all’imposizione di una disciplina quasi militare, che non poteva concedersi né errori, né debolezze e dunque aveva l’obbligo di potare i rami morti, innestarne di nuovi e attendere fiori meno belli forse, ma meno corruttibili, di quelli di un poderoso ciliegio.   
Era quello che rinvigoriva le speranze dei compagni di squadra, che allungava un complimento al momento giusto o fustigava l’orgoglio per ottenere una reazione.   
Era quella specie di comandante Gundam che non piaceva a nessuno, ma di cui pure nessuno poteva fare a meno. Tutto in linea, insomma, con la macchina della produzione.  
Ma c’era anche un altro Tetsuya Ogawa: quello _vero.  
_ Quello che non aveva neppure trent’anni quando si era sentito all’improvviso troppo vecchio per cominciare dal principio e che aveva visto un amico distruggersi e poi cancellarsi dalla storia, per qualcosa che non aveva potuto impedire.   
Un ragazzo che aveva visto sostituirsi alla rabbia la disperazione, la nostalgia e un vuoto che era costretto a inghiottire, perché gli mancava l’egoismo di haido, dunque non avrebbe mai chiesto compassione per sé, ben sapendo di trovarsi comunque dalla parte giusta della storia.  
Era anche un tetsu molto arrabbiato, molto deluso, forse incredulo, perché non aveva mai chiesto di fare il leader, ma erano stati gli altri tre a volerlo così, dunque si era pure aspettato che avessero fiducia in lui; ne avessero tanta da prenderlo in considerazione di quando in quando, non colare a picco senza dargli neppure una _chance_ di riafferrarli al volo.  
Quello era stato il primo crimine di Yasunori Sakurazawa; quello era anche l’unico gli avesse mai rinfacciato, nel corso di una conversazione penosa, che non avrebbe mai sanato le ferite di nessuno. L’ultima avessero mai avuto, per le troppe che avevano eluso. Anche quella memoria era infissa nel suo encefalo come un radicamento tumorale; a tratti Tetsuya Ogawa si chiedeva piuttosto come, malgrado tutto, gli fosse riuscito di andare avanti lo stesso. Quasi bene, persino.  
C’era già stato l’arresto e tanta carta vomitata gratuitamente – quasi per il gusto di seppellire un’utopia già decomposta – che tetsu si chiedeva pure a che pro flagellarsi con accenti ulteriori dal sapore di disfatta, ma essere leader ed essere onesti voleva dire anche quello, forse soprattutto quello. Oppure era anche il desiderio profondo di non dimenticare del tutto, perché, malgrado la recrudescenza inevitabile del dolore, il filo del ricordo l’avrebbe anche condotto in isole piene di luce.  
La verità era avesse agito anche in quel contesto d’impulso, guidato dal desiderio di proteggere il gruppo e proteggere haido, forse; haido che non si arrendeva all’ipotesi di perdere Sakura, senza perdere al contempo la consapevolezza d’appartenere all’arcobaleno. tetsu aveva inghiottito un solido grumo di rancore e forse invidia persino in quel contesto, perché a ragione si era chiesto chi contasse di più a quel punto, se chi aveva fatto di Hideto Takarai hyde, oppure il batterista che l’aveva perso inesorabilmente. Ma come ogni buon leader aveva tratto da parte le questioni più penose, riconoscendo che sì, lo faceva anche e soprattutto per se stesso.  
A tetsu Ogawa, nei fatti, Sakura era sempre piaciuto non meno di quanto l’avesse affascinato quella ch’era diventata la voce del gruppo dei suoi sogni. Probabilmente era la ragione profonda che gli aveva fatto riporre ogni gelosia; erano belli e stavano così bene insieme, chiusi entro la conchiglia di un’amicizia impenetrabile, che poteva pure contentarsi della luce riflessa.  
Persino s’era quella di un’agonia.  
   
  _haido, con gli occhi rossi, si tormenta le unghie, arricciato sul divanetto dello studio. Strimpella con la chitarra di Ken e vorrebbe rimproverarlo perché gli strumenti di lavoro non sono giocattoli per la sua vanità frustrata di chitarrista a metà. Ma poi si accorge che singhiozza in silenzio e che ogni accordo suona come un patetico alibi per azzerare sentimenti che gli muoiono in gola e lo strangolano senza pietà. Allora gli si siede vicino, gli passa il braccio contro le spalle e gli pizzica appena la guancia, come a stiracchiare un sorriso che non viene. haido si piega sulla chitarra e singhiozza sempre più forte e a quel punto tetsu non sa più cosa fare o cosa chiedere, ma la verità lo ama e viene da sola.  
Cazzo, se viene da sola; gli arriva addosso e lo travolge.   
“Sakura si buca.”  
_    
Tetsuya avrebbe voluto mentire e raccontare a se stesso che non provava la minima emozione, ma che poteva condurre quella conversazione con la leggerezza di una qualunque transazione commerciale.   
Cos’era in fondo, se non quello? _  
_ Doveva capire quali fossero le intenzioni del batterista; non che la produzione avesse parlato per metafore, ma tetsu aveva pure posto un’obiezione intelligente: era vero, Sakura aveva infranto la legge, le regole del mercato e del buonsenso, ma era il miglior percussionista del Giappone.   
Era bello – lo era stato, almeno, prima che l’alcool e l’eroina non ne lasciassero che lo scheletro cauterizzato – e aveva un mucchio di fan. Soprattutto quello: dopo haido, Sakura era senz’altro il più amato dei quattro. I manager avevano tratto più di un sospiro, perché era vero, era tutto vero, e dunque, per quanto neppure tetsu fosse entusiasta di dover giocare in modo tanto sporco con un principio di puro buonsenso ( _potare in ramo infradiciato dall’infezione_ , ricordava la voce impietosa di un’infezione chiamata _razionalità_ ), si era lasciato guidare da una specie di ricatto emotivo.  
Non voleva perdere haido e non voleva perdere Sakura.  
I sogni non vivono di sostituzioni senza mutare del tutto la propria impronta; tetsu aveva sognato un arcobaleno modellato su quattro ragazzi ch’erano diventati amici. E fratelli. Fino in fondo.   
Dunque gli aveva domandato qualcosa che poteva essere un colloquio privato, una resa dei conti, una preghiera al contempo.  
Sakura l’aveva inteso, ma pure già deciso, senza la minima speranza che si potesse tornare indietro: tetsu l’aveva capito sin dalla cornice in cui l’incontro si era avuto, che non era quella prevedibile e forse persino scontata di uno studio di produzione o del suo appartamento privato – e forse quella era un’evenienza persino paventata, perché era stato lì che l’avevano arrestato e quel luogo richiamava ora sulla retina di Ogawa solo quell’entropico caleidoscopio di luci e parole sbagliate, gridate da uno schermo buono a vendere ed a far male.   
No, si erano visti a casa della sorella di lui, quasi Sakura cercasse di nuovo in Yuki e Hidetaka quell’orizzonte che la vita del gruppo gli aveva mangiato. Quelle prospettive che tetsu non aveva saputo dargli _.  
_ E in quel guscio di nuovo così stretto e protettivo, arricciato in difesa, Sakura gli aveva detto che avrebbe abbandonato il gruppo, senza altro pentimento che non quello del modo in cui la separazione si era consumata. Aveva gettato al vento gli anni migliori della sua vita, ma non avrebbe sopportato di viverne altri con quel peso di un’indegnità soverchiante a gravargli sulla coscienza.   
Nell’estremo nitore di pensieri e sensazioni, che sempre l’aveva contraddistinto, tetsu faticava a trovare un ordine per quelle che aveva invece provato in un simile momento; non poteva dire fosse sorprendente in sé l’esito di una parabola in fondo incisa in mille circostanze diverse, eppure era quasi metabolizzasse all’improvviso che non ci sarebbe più stato un domani.  
   
Non ci sarebbe più stato Yasunori Sakurazawa, quello che si era fidato della sua voce e aveva rubato un po’ il cuore alle sue sorelle e distrutto i suoi nervi strimpellando la chitarra a ogni ora del giorno e della notte – ed era bravo anche in quello. Il gorilla che gli aveva rubato haido e gli aveva rinnovato l’acconciatura e che scherzava sempre e rendeva tutto così speciale nei backstage che non ci sarebbero più stati. Sakura che si bucava, ma era solo uno dei mille Yasunori diversi di quattro anni clamorosi e indimenticabili.   
   
Più della tossicodipendenza, più ancora dello scandalo che aveva travolto e stravolto il gruppo, forse era proprio quello il nucleo profondo di un perdono che tetsu non sapeva risolversi a dare: il vuoto che gli aveva lasciato dentro, colmandolo poi di amarezza e delusione.  
Ma quella primavera del novantasette era uno _ieri_ da seppellire nell’ottica di un vincente, ed era stato quanto tetsu Ogawa aveva tentato di fare. Poco importava che quel suo silenzio fosse stato associato a sentimenti crudeli e deviati, per un giudizio che non si era mai concesso fino in fondo, finché non era stato haido a strapparglielo con le unghie e con i denti, appropriandosi anche di una quota di dolore che non era stato solo il suo; a quel punto aveva scoperto tutte le carte, senza curarsi le leggessero o meno.  
L’aveva scritto, del resto; molti dei _cosiddetti_ fan non avevano neppure il coraggio della verità, per questo non apprezzavano il suo, ma gli preferivano haido, ch’era emotivo e si lasciava andare, perché tanto c’era sempre un Tetchan a suturare quella spaventosa emorragia di sentimenti.  
Poi, quando il tempo aveva sbiadito il cordolo di una cicatrice tanto profonda e tanto amara, ma innocua pure per chi avesse desiderato andare avanti e vivere malgrado le difficoltà di un momento, tetsu aveva di nuovo intrecciato i suoi passi a quelli di un antico e maestoso Ciliegio, così radicato in profondità nei suoi ricordi che la semplice vista poteva riaccendere la magica lanterna delle memorie dorate.  
Poteva davvero chiamare in conto il caso? Forse sì.  
O forse era solo l’inevitabilità di un tracciato non scritto, in cui le pedine si disponevano in variabili ch’erano imprevedibili solo in tempi brevi, ma sulle lunghe distanze non erano che un ciclo dalla regolarità circadiana di ricorrenze scandite.  
In quello specifico contesto, nei fatti, il tutto si riduceva a un corridoio illuminato da una luce asettica in una stazione radio sin troppo famosa; una stazione in cui ciascuno giocava un ruolo lontano dal passato, eppure a esso congiunto in modo inequivocabile.   
Tetsuya era TETSU69 e Sakura un DJ come gli altri – o più amato degli altri– il batterista di unaindie in piena ascesa e una voce della notte.  
All’inizio non era stato che uno sguardo obliquo, tra l’incredulo e il divertito, carico dell’ansia sotterranea che contorna a volte le relazioni troppo complicate, allorché viene il momento di riallacciarle. Poi sulle labbra sottili di tetsu si era allargata la cicatrice di un sorriso vero, accogliente e imbarazzato, perché quello di Sakurazawa era stato un saluto che non odorava di passato, ma travalicava all’improvviso la distanza di un lustro intero.  
Tetsuya non avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe accaduto _sul serio_ ; non avrebbe mai detto che a vederlo il cuore non gli avrebbe fatto male, non avrebbe punto in qualche misura sino a fargli rimpiangere di aver seppellito chissà dove l’ultimo fiore di una vecchia amicizia. Invece era stato quasi sollevato nello scoprire di possedere una scusa per smettere di indossare la maschera dell’implacabilità e della vendetta. Ed era certo, chissà perché, che anche Sakura l’avesse capito, perché gli aveva chiesto di bere insieme, come mille volte era accaduto. Mille volte in cui gli toccava fare la _mamma_ – mamma-Ogawa – e riportare a casa quei suoi tre figli debosciati, che non capivano mai quando fosse il tempo di smettere.  
Quando fosse il tempo di crescere _.  
_ E lì, davanti ad una birra e persino a quell’immancabile sigaretta che poteva perdonargli, il passato era tornato presente e il vuoto, poco a poco, si era colmato con qualcosa di diverso da una brutta nostalgia.  
tetsu non avrebbe saputo dire da cosa discendesse, se dal fatto di essere più vecchio o più saggio o più placato e persino più disilluso, esasperato anzi da una _prima donna_ che alla fine gli aveva aperto gli occhi su troppe sfumature che nel passato non aveva colto, ma aveva davvero sentito con forza la stessa attrazione che in un tempo – tanto lontano da somigliare ad un secolo prima – l’aveva spinto verso Yasunori.   
La sua carica, il suo senso della musica e persino la sua strana etica da joker, scommettitore per vocazione e per passione. Magari anche scoprire che il _cattivo ragazzo_ di un lustro prima, il puttaniere bello e dannato di troppi servizi di genere fosse ancora single, si fosse disfatto della sua celebre moto e vivesse con un cagnolino non tanto più grande di un topo. Era il segno di una vita che andava ben oltre la carta patinata e persino la naturale distorsione del ricordo, in cui tutto era sempre troppo brutto o troppo bello insieme. E durava poco _.  
_ Così, davanti al tracciato di una canzone dal nome icastico, tanto in fondo diceva anche di quel loro strano rapporto, _Reverse_ , si era detto fosse davvero possibile: far marcia indietro e fissare l’irripetibilità di quella conquista con un atto che avrebbe cancellato tutto il resto.  
“ _Me lo presti per un po’, Ken?_ ” e dallo sguardo che Kitamura gli aveva rivolto, per una volta, almeno, si era specchiato in un riflesso che gli era piaciuto; e poco importava se nessuno se ne sarebbe ricordato, quando al dunque gli avrebbero ancora dato del _franco tiratore_.  
Tetsuya Ogawa conosceva la verità e se l’era sempre assunta con tutto il coraggio del mondo.   
Così insieme, chiusi in uno studio come secoli prima, tra un accordo e una registrazione, il filo del ricordo si era snodato e intrecciato come qualcosa di lontano dal rancore che strangola e non pacifica alcuno; era piuttosto una rete che salvava dal baratro profondo del rimpianto e del rimorso.  
E a vederlo oltre un vetro, a studiare tabs e pentagramma, con su gli occhiali da miope e così lontano – com’era per primo – da un’icona _glam_ , era facile abbandonarsi alla deriva della memoria, all’improvviso ricettiva e pronta ad accogliere gli echi della nostalgia.  
tetsu tornava anzi sino a quel principio glorioso degli anni novanta, al backstage del gruppo dei suoi sogni in cui tutto era cominciato.  
   
 _C’è un ragazzo alto e bellissimo, che scherza e ride con Morrie come se fosse un suo pari – e tetsu neppure immagina che i suoi sogni saranno reali. Che un giorno capiterà anche a lui. Non fa parte dei Dead End, ma lavora con loro. Ha un bello sguardo, diretto e limpido; è qualcuno che farà strada.  
   
C’è un posto vuoto dietro la batteria e tetsu non esita. Ha sempre avuto l’ottima abitudine di chiedere e raccogliere i numeri e le voci che contano – benedetto Asashi e pure i suoi taccheggiatori. Yasunori è perplesso, ma non si fa pregare; li conoscerà e non se ne andrà più. tetsu ne è sicuro e ha ragione. Smetta di fare la lagna haido, piuttosto, perché nessuno ha voglia di mangiarlo.   
   
La laruku-car macina chilometri su chilometri e i soldi che non ci sono vogliono dire convivenze impreviste: è così che Sakura per un po’ si trasferisce in casa Ogawa e le sue due sorelle sono anche troppo felici. I vicini un po’ meno, perché quell’idiota soffre d’insonnia e può suonare la chitarra tutta la notte. Per fortuna che anche tetsu ha quel problema, e allora hanno qualcosa di cui parlare e sognare sino a mattina.  
_    
tetsu galleggiava su di un’onda di sentimenti imprevisti e malinconie innaturali, sorprendendosi di come la carta si fosse mangiata troppe volte la verità, sino a stravolgerla del tutto; sino a cancellare, ad esempio, il fatto che Sakura non fosse stato sempre e solo la controparte di haido, ma che al contrario ci fosse stato di mezzo quasi un intero anno in cui haido era piuttosto una conchiglia chiusa e impenetrabile per chiunque. Per Yacchan prima di tutti _.  
_ Poi no, poi a Tokyo c’erano state altre luci e altri equilibri. C’era stato di mezzo qualche brutto blocco, troppe solitudini e un improvviso radicamento ove il terreno sembrava più morbido e più fertile. Lì era capitato che haido si accorgesse di Sakura e glielo togliesse, come, in fin dei conti, aveva fatto con tutto e sempre preteso – già, haido era una splendida pianta carnivora che gli aveva mangiato persino quei ricordi in cui non riusciva a essere protagonista.  
   
 _“A cosa pensi, Tetchan?”  
“A quando ti sei improvvisato parrucchiere.”   
_    
E Sakura rideva e ne aveva anche tutto il diritto, perché il tour di quell’estate esplosiva del novantacinque era stato davvero il vertice della loro parabola. Non si erano più divertiti così tanto. Non si erano mai più sentiti tanto vicini a un grado d’invincibilità totale e irreversibile: un’acme prima di una discesa repentina, ma un’acme irripetibile.   
   
 _In una camera d’albergo ancora ingombra di bagagli, Tetsuya impreca perché la ricrescita gli ha quasi mangiato tutto il rosso e non è proprio possibile cominciare il primo vero tour con un aspetto tanto arruffato.  
Ken ride, quando Sakura irrompe con la sua solita foga da imbecille divertito, un flacone di colorante e la buona volontà di chi combinerà qualche guaio irreparabile. “Non ti fidi di me, Tetchan?”   
Ovvio che no.   
Eppure alla fine le armi vengono rese e l’esito non è proprio del tutto indecoroso. Sono un po’ troppo rossi, magari, ma non gli stanno male. E allora anche haido mette il broncio e strattona il batterista con quel suo modo d’essere bestiolina e bambino viziato insieme.   
“Anch’io, anch’io.” Sakura ha voglia di giocare e Ken quasi muore dalle convulsioni, quando Takarai si ritrova con due alti codini ondulati, che lo fanno somigliare a un’eroina dei manga o a una bambina della scuola primaria.   
“Ma che stronzi!”  
_    
Eppure quei sorrisi erano tutti autentici.   
tetsu si diceva pure che un giorno avrebbe dovuto rendere pubbliche le fotografie di quel periodo; non quelle del palco, ma quelle che si scattavano per gioco, come se fossero ragazzini in gita.  
Forse qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a leggere dietro la maschera e a cogliere non quel brutto mondo inventato dalle illazioni, ma quella piana dalle tinte tenui e dalle memorie calde ch’è una verità dimenticata.  
   
 _“Ma che avete da chiacchierare fitto fitto voi due, si può sapere?”  
_   
La voce polemica di haido l’aveva raggiunto senza sorprenderlo. Era l’ennesimo capitolo di un intero anno di irritazioni mal trattenute; forse teneva a fargli sapere come Sakura fosse e dovesse restare un suo territorio esclusivo.   
Era Natale, comunque – già il Natale del duemilacinque, però. Dieci anni dopo la memorabile chiusa degli _Heavenly_ , a ben vedere – e poteva fingere d’ignorare quell’egoismo.  
Aveva visto haido sedersi accanto a Yasunori, vicino e stretto come sempre, con quella sua espressione di abbandono e felicità totale, fatta di omissioni scaltrite e pretese morbose, degne di lui fino in fondo. Ma l’occhiata che Sakura gli aveva rivolto, prima che facesse per abbandonare il camerino e unirsi a Morrie – già, Morrie –rinnovava con forza una morbida consapevolezza.  
 _Reverse_ : la ferita si era sanata. L’importante era che lo sapessero loro due; loro che, almeno, possedevano il coraggio della verità, sebbene anche haido, forse, la intuisse. Per questo era tanto geloso.  
E faceva bene.


End file.
